


The Rune

by hemmwhoah



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wow, idk - Freeform, its just rlly old and like lame, this is rlly old and its so shitty and its like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmwhoah/pseuds/hemmwhoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm guessing you know the story of Clary's newest Rune? It's only been the latest gossip in fairy courts, Magnus Banes' parties, and vampire coves. No? Oh what uneducated mundanes you are. Here, have a seat, it's time you heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rune

"Okay, no. You're doing it all wrong." I groaned, throwing the Steele into the ground. Jace jumped away from the Steele that just barely grazed his foot. He chuckled, picking up the Steele and twirling it around his finger as I sat down on one of the mats. "You're off your game today. What's wrong girl?" my ears heated up "I swear on Raziel can you use my name for once? I've been here for two weeks now." I put my head in my hands.

I can't handle training with jace. I need to be the best I can be before my parents visit from Iridis. They sent me here to learn not to fawn vet some boy. Even if he is gorgeous, brave, sarcastic and witty. All these things about jace ruined my focus. Even in a completely empty training room.

"Come on, get up, *jabrea*" He emphasized my name with a slightly annoyed tone. "I'm supposed to help you or else Izzy is going to try and make me taste the meal she's cooking. Just because you're my excuse doesn't mean we can't actually do it for real"

I took a deep breath, taking his extended hand. "Let's work on hand to hand contact" I sucked in my breath. Oh god. That meant touching.

No, I'm not that easily turned on. Clary had earlier marked me with a new rune she had sketched up. Only after did she tell me that when I come in contact with the person Raziel had meant for me to be with, my 'soul mate' as some mundanes would say, I would expireinice a rush. A rush of overwhelming love and an over coming force of gravitation towards the other.

I knew Clary's runes never ceased to succeed. How could I explain the look in my eyes? The rapid beating of my heart making me more loud than a shadow hunter should be. He quickly grabbed my wrists about to throw me to the ground. I looked down at our hands, everything going black, a light purple mist floating over the blackness. I felt my blood rush as I stumbled when the light came back. I remove my hands from his, breathing deeply as though I had the fight of my life against a greater demon. I swallowed and mumbled a "I have to I swallowed and mumbled a "I have to go." Running to my room before he could finish his sentence that almost fell from his lips.

I had sat in my room for hours now, my hands shaking as I tried to think f anything else. Running my fingers over each of my runes for the 80th time. There was a quiet knock and I saw a red head peek into my room. "I take it my rune worked."

Clary walked over, sitting next to me. "I'm sorry for tricking you... But you and jace, god, without me the silent brothers would've spoken before either of you made a move." I stayed silent. Tracing the rune which had originally been black, now a glowing purple.

"Jabrea...You need to talk to him. He's fiddling around in the green house. Trying to find something to soothe the oddly purple growing mark on his arm." I shot my head up. She smiled, "That's right. Go get him" ai sprang up and ran out of my room, stumbling, before stopping two steps in front of the green house. What would my parents think?

'You could've been the best. You threw it away for a boy?!' My stomach is churning, I feel nauseous, woozy even. I hear the green house door opening. "Jabrea? You look like you're going to be sick." I look up to see Jace, a worried look on his face. A look that's very rare. The cool exterior is off. It makes my heart flutter and stomach churn more. "Come here" He drags me into the green house, grabbing a few of the leaves and a few odd looking plants. He must've found a few of hodge's recipes. He mixes it into a liquid, and I feel my eyes dragging towards a pulsing, glittering rune. I quickly pull my shirt over the rune.

He tries to play it off when he hands me the liquid. Standing nonchalantly against the door. I drink the liquid slowly, a bitter sweet taste, cooling and soothing. "Why'd you come up here? You hate it up here" I nodded, setting down the cup. "I..clary" he raises an eyebrow as he takes the cup from me, going to put in the sink.

Ass hat. He's going to make me say the whole thing. Why do I even like him? He sits next to me on He sits next to me on the cool pavement, nudging some pots. "Is this about the rune?" I whip my. Head over to him. He smirks. "Your ears are going red." I put my head in my hands, "You're loving this, aren't you jace?" He smiles, not that snarky smirk, but a smile.

His walls are down for the second time tonight. "You're quite shy, aren't you, girl? " I snap my head up to tell him off for ruining the moment by not calling me by my name. Instead he kisses me, soft, hesitant, the gentlest I've seen jace. A completely different person.

He grips my hand. Pulling back from our kiss. Picking up my wrist. He enlaces my hand with his. It's calloused from the years of training, rough from scars. But it feels amazing, he slowly presses our runes together. They sparkle a light blue and then fade out. A half a heart on both of our wrists. "What do you know. Clary got it to work out perfectly" he smirks. "The heart thing, she thought it would be romantic. A mundane thing I guess. " I smiled, looking up at jace. His eyes on my hands running his fingers across my knuckles, soft and tentative. I guess there's more than one layer of Jace Wayland.


End file.
